


Secretary

by ThisIsSmutTown (Violentredroses)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Spanking, because who doesn't love office sex??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentredroses/pseuds/ThisIsSmutTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's kept his feelings and relationship with Jane a secret for a while, but he wants to take things to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretary

She teased him on purpose. He knew she did. She was subtle about it most of the time, simply giving him a flirty look or being over attentive of pleasing him. Her skirts were a bit shorter than he recalled and she left at least one button undone on her blouses. She kept her hair tied up in a bun or ponytail. She stayed within modesty and professionalism, but she saved the dirty things for him; the things that drove him wild. When he made her stay late, she’d pop a few buttons loose and let down her hair. She made sure he saw the tops of her stockings, sometimes high enough to the belts; she bent over a little more than she should, pretending she was reaching over her desk for a paper or folder. He never said anything. Robert enjoyed it too much. He envied his father for having such a gorgeous woman under his employment. He asked his uncle, Peter, about it one day. Uncle Peter said Jane’s attire was fine the times he’d been there. This only led Robert to believe this change in wardrobe was exclusively for him. He loved it even more.

Things only became better when he asked her to dinner one day. Her smile lit up his own. He asked her to this trendy French place in the city, having been to it a few times himself. She looked incredible. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at her over the candles. She’d worn a black dress with a draping neckline, but it wasn’t anything improper for a restaurant. She’d put it on only for him. From where he sat he could see her perfect cleavage and the hint of a bra underneath. Robert didn’t bring it into conversation, but she knew he paid close attention. He wished the night had gone past the front door of her apartment. Robert asked her a second time, this time for coffee. She’d been just as wonderful then too. Not only was she visually titillating for him, but she was educated, witty, and could hold a real conversation. He didn’t feel bored around her. When he was with her, she made him forget everything. It made him want her more.

Even before he took his father’s office, he regularly saw Jane. She’d worn appropriate outfits for the workplace then. She might have winked or flirted on occasion, which he returned just as much. Yet, lately he needed a distraction. It was bad enough that his father’s constant disappointment in him wavered in his mind, but now he needed to think of the future. He would be in control of an empire after the old man died. Some people didn’t think he could live up to his father. Robert wasn’t sure if he could. He kept thinking what would his father do, and it didn’t help. However, Jane’s sweet smiles and the way she called him ‘Mr. Fischer’ gave him something else to focus on. He thought of asking her on another date, since the last two went so well. Recently though, he’d considered more than a date.

Tonight he found himself alone with Jane again. He’d sent all of the overnight workers; the security guards normally stayed in the lower levels by the doors. The only real light in the office was the lights in front of his office. Through the wall of glass, he could see her at her desk perfectly fine. She could see him too. He liked that about this office. She couldn’t hide anything from him if she’d tried. Her desk certainly did nothing to hide her legs either. In daylight, he could see her slender legs crossing and uncrossing, and he’d wish he was close enough for a peek at her panties. Robert knew how obscene his thoughts were. He knew it wasn’t right to abuse his power as her employer; he certainly never would force her if she truly didn’t want him. But, sitting at his desk with only his desk lamp on and the city buzzing down below his windows, he couldn’t stop thinking of her.

“Jane,” he called, “Could you come in here for a second?”

He watched her walk in and close the door. “Yes, Mr. Fischer?”

“Listen, Jane,” he began, “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about; I didn’t want to bring it up earlier because it’s a sensitive issue.”

He saw the worry in her eyes. “Is there something wrong, sir? A-Am I not doing well in my reports? I know I have some typos sometimes, but I fix them-“

“-It’s not about typos, Jane. That’s fine. Those are normal human errors.” He glanced down her body. Oh, she looked so amazing. He wanted her. Dear God, he wanted her badly. “It’s about your attire, Jane.”

“My attire, sir?”

“Yes,” he said, “It’s inappropriate for the workplace. It’s distracting to some of our male workers.”

“Oh,” she flushed. “I-I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t think anyone was bothered by it. I sit at my desk in front of your office all day and hardly anyone comes by here other than Mr. Browning, so I didn’t really think about it.”

“You didn’t really think about it?” he repeated. “Jane, what if a business partner of mine came in here and saw you dressed like that? What impression do you think he’d have?”

She lowered her head, “He wouldn’t take us very seriously, sir.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” He sighed, “Do you even know how to dress appropriately for an office?”

She caught his eyes staring at her. Jane suddenly knew what was happening; she must know by the smile and blush she concealed from him. He read the consent in her eyes as they lit up. “No, sir. I don’t think I do. This is my first office job.” A lie. An innocent lie to play her part for him. Robert went with it.

“Then I’m going to teach you,” he said. “Come here, stand in front of me,” he beckoned her to his side where he turned his chair to face her. From this angle, her thighs were at his level. He ached to dive straight for her, but he held himself back. His hands started on the back of her calves and went up her knees. “First off,” he said, “Your skirt should be knee-length.” He pinched the hem of her navy skirt that hung a few inches above. “Yours is all the way up here,” he told her. Robert felt the smooth fabric of her stockings, already aroused by them, “It’s just two or three inches under the tops of the stockings. Do you know when you cross your legs or sit in a specific way people can see these lacy tops and their garter belts? Hm?”

She shook her head, “No, sir.”

“Well, they can,” he said. “I’ve gotten complaints about that too. That’s another thing,” he said. Robert lifted a hand just beneath her skirt, grazing over the little buckle holding her stocking up. “This isn’t the type of stocking you wear. Pantyhose are better so they don’t ride up or have very noticeable garters,” he said, unclipping each buckle. Both his hands felt up her thighs, and he scoffed in disbelief. It’s as if she knew he’d come after her. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, looking at her incredulously.

“Sir?”

“Don’t ‘sir’ me,” he said. “You come to work with no panties on? Seriously? With how short your skirts are you don’t think to at least put on some underwear? What if a client came in and saw this when you bent down, hm?” He reached a hand to her center and heard the softest gasp, but he ignored it. “What if they’d seen this right there? What do think they’d say to me? How it’d make me look?”

“Bad, sir,” she answered.

He let his three fingers rub over her folds. Robert’s mouth watered feeling her heat against his fingers. He let his thumb slide over her clitoris for a moment, watching her thighs jerk at the motion. “Yes,” he agreed, “I’d look bad and you’d look like a slut. Is that what you want? Do you want people to think you’re a slut?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“No, what?”

“No, sir,” she corrected herself.

Robert stood up, pulling his hand away from her and focusing on her top. Her whimper went unheard. “These tops aren’t much better either,” he said. “Why would you pick something so tight? You can’t even button it past the second button,” he demonstrated by buttoning the third button, which popped back almost immediately. “See? Now, I don’t know if it’s because your bra pushes your breasts up,” he grasped her breasts for the slightest moment, squeezing them gently and feeling her nipples harden. He let go. He kept himself in perfect control, no matter how badly he wanted her. “Or if you just like tight tops, but this is unacceptable,” he said. Robert began unbuttoning her shirt down to the last two, showing off her pink bra trimmed in lace. “I don’t know a whole lot about bras,” he told her, “But I’m pretty sure one like this would show underneath thin, white blouses. Very. Clearly. Show.”

“It would, sir,” she said, batting those innocent eyes at him. Though, she was far from innocent.

“Then why would you wear this?”

“Because it was the only one I had left today,” she said. “A-A lot of mine look like this.”

“So you decided you’d wear them to work instead of buying a plainer one?” he scolded. She lowered her head again, but he lifted her chin up roughly, “Look at me when I’m talking to you. Why would you even need a push up bra?” he asked. Robert pulled down her blouse so her arms now stayed trapped a little behind her. He quickly unclasped her bra and tugged it down. Her breasts mesmerized him, but he kept that to himself. “Your breasts are perky enough,” he cupped one, still holding his gaze with her, “Firm enough. A push up bra is just unnecessary, especially for work.”

“I like them to look nice, sir,” she admitted.

“They’re perfect already,” he said, his tone softening for a moment. “Now, I’ve been wondering about your reprimand for a while now,” he returned to his firm voice. His hands continued caressing her chest, wanting so much to kiss and nibble on the supple skin. “And I haven’t found any suitable solutions” he said, lightly rubbing her nipple. Robert saw her struggle not to wiggle or whimper too much at his touches. She knew what he wanted, and he loved it. “So, do you know what I’ve decided on?”

“What, sir?”

“I was thinking of bending you over my desk, lifting up this tiny skirt of yours, and spanking you until these little cheeks turn a nice shade of red.” Robert then leaned to her ear, and said in a gentler tone, “Would you like that? Is that okay?” She nodded for him, but he said, “Say it. Say it’s okay.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered back.

“Are you sure?” he asked, running his hands from her breasts to her back. “If you don’t want to, you can tell me. I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

She broke character and giggled. “It’s okay, Robert.” 

He kissed her neck softly. Her skin felt warm under his lips. Robert could spend the entire night simply kissing her body, but he’d save that for another night. “Bend over the desk,” he ordered, coming back into his role quite easily. Jane obeyed. She bent herself over his desk and kept her arms straight behind her. “Lift up your skirt,” he said, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons. He watched her fingers struggle pulling the fabric up over her backside, which he quite enjoyed seeing. Once her bare bottom was in front of him, Robert considered simply teasing both holes until he saw fit to stop. But again, he promised a spanking first.

He stood on one side of her, leaning against the desk. Robert rubbed a hand over her. He started on the small of her back and moved down to one cheek. He rubbed and kneaded her in his hand, and soon the other hand joined in. He grew harder feeling her soft backside. She was perfect. She did not wiggle under him at all. Jane stayed perfectly still. He gave her no warning. He didn’t ask her to count them out. Robert simply gave a sharp smack to her left buttock. She made no sound. So he did the same to the right. Robert started with stinging taps with only his fingers before advancing to his full hand. His spanks went from the middle to the sides and down to her hamstrings. Jane jerked and whined, but she never moved too much. He held down her wrists once she started squirming and sped up the pace. Her little cries pitched a tent in his trousers. He loved seeing her ass become a light shade of pink before turning red. Robert made out the handprints on her skin, becoming even more turned on.

Once he had enough, he smoothed a hand over her ass. “Have you learned your lesson?” he asked her.

“Yes, sir,” she sniffed.

“You’re going to stop dressing like a slut and start dressing like a lady?”

“Yes, sir.”

He looked at her. He then said, “I don’t think I believe you.” Robert reached a hand down her crack and to her pussy. She was slick and sopping wet. Her wetness pooled in the center, coating his fingertips in her juices. “Look here,” he said, “You’re dripping wet from your little spanking. What kind of lady enjoys a spanking, huh? None that I know.” She moaned when he rolled his fingers over her sensitive clit and slipped one into her. “I barely did anything to you and you’re like this,” he pulled out his fingers and shoved them into her mouth, letting her suck herself off him. He chuckled, “I bet I’m not the first one to make you taste yourself. Dirty slut. Yeah, that’s what you are. I had no idea my father hired dirty sluts to work for him, especially to be his assistant.”

She stopped sucking and said, “Does that make you angry with me, Mr. Fischer?”

“It does,” he lied. He stuck his fingers back into her, moving them in and out slowly. “I can only imagine what would happen if one of the other employees saw your little pussy or your ass under this skirt today. You know, you’re in the break room getting coffee and then suddenly one of them sees. They’d take their dick out and fuck you in an instant, and you’d let them because you’re a slutty little girl,” he said, grunting against her ear. “I should just let them. I should keep you bent over your desk and offer you to whoever comes by because you’d like it. I could pass you around at office parties or those boring dinner parties Uncle Peter always has. You’d make a lovely little play thing.” She groaned once his fingers quickened, “You’d love that, wouldn’t you slut?”

“Yes I would, sir,” she answered.

“Well, I wouldn’t,” he retorted. “You’re going to act like a lady, not a whore. The only person you spread these legs for is me,” he plunged his fingers into her particularly deep and made her walls clench. “Understand?”

She nodded, “I understand, sir.”

“When those lights go off and everyone’s gone,” he said, “Then you can be as slutty as you want with me. You’re my slut now.” Robert pulled away from her ear and focused on the dripping cunt he fingered. He admired how his fingers glistened in her juices, and how every little stroke brought out a series of whimpers and whines. His cock throbbed and pressed up on his pants. He was desperate for her. “I think I know how you can make it up to me,” he said, rapidly rubbing her pussy from side to side and listening to her moan for him. “Want to know how?”

“H-How, sir?”

“You can pay me back in moans,” he said. “No words. Not my name. Just moans. That’s all I want from you. Let’s test it out and see if I like it.” Robert suddenly shoved his fingers deep into her and moved his hand quickly again. His fingers slapped onto her thighs and the obscene sounds of her wet pussy being penetrated were music to his ears. Jane’s moans were the lyrics. Robert withdrew his fingers for a quick taste and then continued. Her moans became louder the closer she came to her climax. He pulled her head back with his free hand, growling into her ear, “Don’t you fucking dare cum. Don’t you dare do it. You cum when I say you do. Got it?”

She nodded, but he felt her walls pulsing around him. He pushed his fingers all the way it, curled them upward before wriggling his fingertips. Keeping a hand in her hair, he slowed down and then carefully pulled out from her. She was dripping now. It glimmered around the outside of her lips and splattered lightly around it. His palm was covered that’s for sure. Robert licked up some of the mess, wanting her taste on his tongue. She throbbed for him the way he did for her. He saw her thighs clench and her body tense. She wanted to cum for him. He could tell. He flicked his tongue over the gushing center, sucking up whatever she’d give him. The tiny groans he vibrated on her clit did nothing to help ease her pain. When he finished, he spat and stroked her again. Robert wanted her messy and sloppy.

He pulled her ass cheeks apart, seeing the puckered hole in between them. Robert gripped her bottom tightly, giving it a slight spank. “Gosh, you’re so wet,” he said. He drooled saliva onto her hole and used a single finger around the ring. “I could use some of it to fuck this pretty ass of yours if I wanted,” he told her, “But I think that’s better for another time…when you’re a good girl.”

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Robert wouldn’t ruin his expensive, new suit, so he pulled his pants down to his knees and unbuttoned his shirt. If they’d been in his apartment, he could tease her so much longer than in the office. His cock stood out straight, aligning with her body almost perfectly. Robert’s cock pulsed and ached. Soon, he’d be relieved. She was excited. He could see her preparing herself for him, spreading her legs more and arching her back. He grabbed the shaft of his cock and ran the head over her folds. He could hear the pleas in her voice. He gave in for just a second, and eased the tip into her. Jane gave out a loud whine. She bucked her hips up a down, her ass jiggling for him and her pussy dying for his cock. He compared it to a tantrum. He pulled out his tip and then pushed back inside. Robert did this a few times; each time she tried pushing her hips down for more of him. He chuckled at her attempts. Her heat throbbed around him every time. He groaned seeing the white streams left on his tip whenever he pulled from her. His member red and pulsating, he used her wetness on his shaft.

“Mr. Fischer,” she cried, “Please. Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, sir,” she said. “I can’t take it. Please.”

“But, I’m not ready to fuck you,” he said. He tapped her clit with his tip, getting himself wetter. “I like this,” he said, “I like teasing you this way. Don’t you?”

He spotted tears on the corner of her eyes. He had his own frustration. Robert waited for this moment for so long, and now he’d gotten it. She was so good. She was so willing. “Please, sir,” she moaned, “Please fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“Why should I, huh? Maybe I should just jerk off on you and send you home. Why should I fuck you?”

“Because it hurts so badly.”

“What hurts?”

“My special place.” Oh fucking hell, she called it her ‘special place’. “My pretty special place that’s all wet and ready for you. Please? I’ll be a good girl. I promise.”

He pushed hair from her face and said, “You promise?”

She nodded, “I promise.”

Then, he became relentless. One hand pinning her down and the other on her hip, Robert kept her in place as he pounded himself into her. She didn’t say anything. She only moaned as he’d requested. She felt wonderful. Her warm entrance took him easily, open and accepting. Her snug walls practically sucked him into her. His groans and pants mingled with her. The sound of skin slapping skin made a rhythm he moved to. He didn’t even care about the moving desk beneath them. He just wanted her. She grew tight again and he pulled her head back so he could whisper to her.

“Is that you getting tight for me, huh?” he asked, “Are you trying to make it feel good for me? Hm, you want to please me, right? Because I know you’d never cum when I didn’t want you to, right?”

“I-I-I wanted to make y-you feel good, sir,” she said. “Am-Am I doing well?”

“Very fucking well,” he moaned into her ear. He started moving in long strokes, his cock slipping out of her a few times. “I’m definitely taking you home with me,” he breathed, “So you can be all mine. Do you want to be mine? Wo-Would you like that?”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded.

“Show me how much you’d like it,” he said.

He guided her hips up and down on him before she began moving on her own. He held her by her by the sides, letting her body curve naturally. Robert did nothing but watch her. Her grunts went in sync with every inward thrust, bouncing and twitching each time. He then stood her up fully, wrapping one hand around her throat. Lips brushing her ear, she didn’t stop trying to fuck him. She was so eager to please him. He loved it.

“What would you do for me if I made you mine?” he asked. “Tell me.”

“I-I would do wh-whatever you wanted me to do,” she said.

“That sounds boring. Y-You can be more creative than that.”

“I w-would be a-a ve-very good girl for you,” she then said.

“There are lots of good girls out there,” he said. “Try again.” He reached his hand around her and began rubbing her clit again. She nearly screamed.

“I’d fuck you every single day!” she said. “I’d wait for you at home, completely naked and ready for you! I’d wait on you! I’d wear whatever you wanted me to wear! I’d fuck you and whoever else you wanted without-without complaining! All I’d want is to make you happy! I want to be your good little girl, Mr. Fischer! Please! Please, please, please! Oh fuck, please!”

He pushed her back down onto the desk, one leg bent on the table while the other kept her up on her tip toes. Holding her down, Robert ravaged her. “If you are a good little girl, you’d cum for me right now.”

She did as he said. Jane’s body constricted every muscle. She clawed at the desk under her as her orgasm trembled through her. She looked beautiful. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and her skin shimmering in the light made her a perfect vision in her eyes. Her body began settling down from its high, but he didn’t stop. He enjoyed her warmth far too much to stop so soon. “I’d want you to be mine,” he said softly, kissing her neck. “I woul-would take care of you; give you little treats and presents and whatever else you wanted. You’d be my special little girl and you’d want for nothing. You’ll always be happy. I-I-I-I…” That familiar hot, tense sensation from his lower stomach knotted. He knew he’d cum if he didn’t stop.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. He stared at her incredulously as she sunk to her knees in front of him. Robert could only stare as Jane took him by the base and into her mouth. She broke out of the bonds of her blouse. She wrapped both hands around his shaft while she sucked the tip, moaning the entire time. Robert could barely stand now. Her mouth took him to another place. She was heaven. Her whole body was paradise and he’d explore every inch of it little by little. He gripped the desk behind him, thrusting his hips into her face as she finished him off.

“All of it,” he demanded, “Swallow all of it. Now.”

Hot, sticky streams of white filled her mouth and she readily accepted each drop down her throat. She milked out all she could with her mouth and tongue, lapping up whatever little beads came out from him. Jane continued even after his cock started softening. He took deep breaths, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked down at Jane, who sat out of breath. He wiped a clear strand on her lip and fed it to her with his thumb.

“I meant it, you know,” he huffed, “About being mine. I…I would…” he didn’t know how best to say it to her. He didn’t want her to feel she had to be his.

“I know,” she replied. He helped her off her knees, and said, “I meant it too. All of it and maybe some stuff I didn’t say.”

She truly was perfect.


End file.
